


Under Way

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch





	Under Way

Peter didn't realize it at first. 

Of course he didn't, it's not like he spends all of his time going through Juno and Rita's underwear. Sometimes Juno. If he's feeling especially sexual that day, and wants to see him in something pretty. Or Juno asks him to lay out his clothes, because he has a problem with mustering up the energy to breathe. Showering exhausts him, so he really can't be bothered. 

But he does realize it eventually. He buys Juno sports bras a lot. He looks good in them and they're a bit of self indulgence for the more lady parts of his mind. Lacy bralettes and sports bras and anything he thinks would look good on him. Some days he doesn't wear a shirt with it, because he doesn't care what he looks like. And it's not like it isn't common occurrence anyways. 

It starts on a day deep into the summer on Mars. Nureyev has just gotten back from Io, a beautiful little planet, really, and he strides into the office at which Juno works. He isn't there yet. He's probably chasing downs some gangsters or stopping a murder. So Peter waits. He sits on a chair in the room, and makes idle small talk with Rita. She's wearing a pink sports bra and nice skirt. 

“Mista Glaaaaaass,” She draws out happily. “how was your trip? The boss said that your had to go real far. I hope it was worth it.” She says. 

“Indeed it was,” He replies. Rita does always seem to make his day a little better. Not as good as seeing Juno is, with his pretty scowl and prettier attitude. “I did everything I planned. How has our dear detective been while I was away?” 

Rita practically squeals her delight. “Oh, the boss lady’s been great. You know, you're a real gentleman. First one that's ever been with Mista Steel that I know of anyways.” She admits. “He's got a real bad taste in men, but you didn't hear that from me. Sometimes I  _ swear  _ he's just like Marissa from  _ Lights at Dawn _ , doesn't go on a date with somebody unless he knows they  _ really  _ wanna punch his lights out.” She sighs, disappointed. “Aaanyways the boss has been alright. Still different after he came outta the desert, but not a bad thing. Taking care of himself, etcetera, etcetera. He's trying.”

Peter glows with pride. It means a lot that Juno's trying. He remembers when they'd first gotten out of Miasma’s tomb, and he seemed like he'd never want to take another step. He spoke about the ancient Martians being dead. Like he was jealous of them, like they'd had a grand achievement that Juno wanted. That Juno craved. He never wants to hear that edge in his voice again. 

“Delightful.” Peter says happily. It's just then that Juno walks into the office. He's covered head to toe in soot and ashes. He has a black eye blooming over the right side of his face, and there's a deep cut on his cheekbone. 

He looks  _ devastatingly  _ handsome. Peter can't help but grin from ear to ear, and leap out of his seat. Especially when he sees Juno trying to fight down a smile. “Juno, my love, you look absolutely stunning!”

Juno starts dusting off the soot, and Peter takes out a wet wipe, and starts cleaning Juno's face. “Rita, can you call Mx. Anderson? Ask them if they got outta there safe.”he shakes his head to get the dirt out. “I'm gonna head back to my apartment, alright?” He turns away from her. 

Peter throws a wink over his shoulder, and puts a hand on the small of his back. Rita gives out a suggestive giggle, and waves her goodbye. “Bye you two. Mista Steel, remember to eat and shower.  If you don't eat I'll know. I've got  _ ways. And remembah to use protect- _ ”

“Bye Rita.” Juno says, blushing harshly, and closes the door behind them. They walk down the stairs making banter. Peter tangles his fingers in Juno's, and there's something in his chest that grows warmer when Juno fits his fingers against him. 

“I've missed you.” Peter says when they slip into Juno's death trap of a car. He strokes his fingers against the inside of Juno's thigh. 

Juno gasps when those fingers go a little too high and he scowls. “Missed me enough to come home 3 days late apparently.”

“Oh you know I didn't mean to. I didn't anticipate for the job to be,” He massages his hand high into Juno's thigh, and he mouths at Juno's neck. “ _ so long. _ ”

Juno moans, and shifts away, his eye stuck on the road. “Nice pun. Wait till I take a shower, Peter.”

He can tell that the car stops. 

“It's been a while…” He whines “and the more you call me Peter, the  _ harder  _ it gets to control myself. “ Juno laughs softly at the pun, and opens the car. They walk through the door. When Juno's done with his shower, and Peter's leaning against the counter, Juno comes back into view with a thrift store shirt that says  _ Hyperion’s Shittiest Drinks _ , way too loose, and boxers. 

Juno grabs him by the tie, and Peter smirks. He leads him to the bed, and he crawls into his lap. Juno kisses him, and kisses him. Peter pulls him closer. “Juno, are you sure?” He breathes between their lips. “You're pretty roughed up, aren't you?” Juno grinds against him. 

“Few broken ribs. Knuckles. Nothing I can't handle. Be careful around those, but…” Juno hooks his arms around his neck. “Unless you're not up for it?”

Peter's laying down before he can answer and Juno's unzipping his slacks quickly enough to make his legs quake. “You gonna answer me?”

Nureyev licks his lips. His answer quickly feels less necessary, but...“Absolutely, Juno. Yes, of course,” he gasps as Juno does something very inappropriate. “ _ oh Juno,  _ oh _ yes.” _

* * *

 

After a few hours, where there both shaking and sweaty, and looking at one another, amazed. Peter leans over and kisses him soft and slow. “I love you.” He breathes. 

Juno smiles,  _ smiles _ . Showing his plump lips and his white teeth. Peter laughs softly, he's in love love  _ love.  _

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he does remember waking up. Juno's shifting through his drawers to find underwear. He shifts his weight to one hip as he puts on a pink sports bra. “Lovely view.” Peter comments. Juno jumps at the sound, and snorts. He flips Nureyev off, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Juno pulls on some underwear, and sits on the bed. 

He rakes his eyes along his figure, and looks at the sports bra. “Is that…” His eyebrows knit. “Is that Rita's?”

Juno flushes hard. “She uh, no.” He stammers. “She bought us matching ones.” 

Peter is smiling wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. Juno avoids his eyes, but sits up. He reaches out, and grabs Juno by his thighs, pulling him so he straddles Peter so he can't escape his gaze. Like this-sitting up, Juno in his lap, drawing patterns on the backs of his thighs-Juno can almost reach his height. “Juno…” He says. 

Juno himself gets increasingly flustered. “Not a word, Nureyev.”

Peter just smirks, before burying his face in Juno's curls. 

“Of course not, love. I'm glad Rita and yourself do such things.” He hugs him, and Juno sighs a soft sound against him. It's times like this that he never wants to leave his arms. “You're adorable.”


End file.
